A Cherished Moment
by Aaroniel-dude99
Summary: Admist a time of trouble, a flower of love and hope grows between a hero and a girl, no matter how far their worlds are.
1. Chapter One: The Darkness

Hi. This is my first story I'm posting on fanfiction. By the way, i don't own zelda  
  
There is a bit of a story behind this story. Ironic.  
  
My girlfriend, Katrina, died in a car crash two years ago. We where both Legend of Zelda fans. She liked link, like a crush. I liked her. She liked me.  
One day we started our own fanfic on this very computer. The first paragraph was Kat's (Katrina's nickname) doing. She was writing what she liked about Link. We became uninspired and forgot about this story, and a year later she died.  
  
I'm continuing it now. It has turned out to be a romance/ adventure type thing. I put me in it, but I get Zelda, not kat. Please review, I know Kat would like it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kat sat down, and sighed. Picking up the controller, she anxiously awaited the game, Legend of Zelda, the great storyline, action-packed adventure, and the hot hero in good graphics. Link was her favorite, Kat loved him, and wished ever so much to have him. "Link has glassy blue eyes, ever so deep, his hair, a golden blonde that softly follows the shape of his face and falls ever so perfectly into palce. His smile was one of those "ting" sparkly white ones. Link is strong, he's a hero, my hero..." She had once wrote in her diary, her baby blue fabric diary. Her friends thought she was stupid. "Kat, your fifteen! You have a crush on a cartoon character? Grow up!" they usually said to her. But she was a quiet girl, and didn't mind what they said, because she was living in her video game, with her hero of time.  
  
(Author: That's the paragraph Katrina wrote)  
  
Meanwhile, In Hyrule...  
  
Link was wondering around, avoiding Ruto, the fish girl. You see, it was his 16th birthday, and he had a feeling Ruto would be on him as soon as his kokari boots landed within her 10 league radius. He shuddered at the thought.   
  
It's been years since he saved the world from Gannondwarf, or as everyone in Hyrule called him, Ganondork. Link had laughed the first time he had heard that, because he actually new what a dork was...(trust me you would rather not know).  
  
Later he went to talk to the King of Hyrule, for Link's presence was requested. Link was shocked when he learned what was happening. "The Triforce had been acting weird lately. You would think with all 3 peices it would keep our world in peace, but it hasn't. There is a great darkness arising in the east. The peices of the triforce spoke to Zelda and told her that you and her must go to a safer place, and take the courage triforce piece with you."  
  
Link thought over what the King had just said. Darkness was stirring in the east, triforce was sending Zelda and him away to a place of Refuge. "Link? You must go, my son, it is too dangerous for you here." He passed Link a bag of rupee's. "Not sure how much it will help, but I'm giving it to you anyhow. Good Bye, my son." The King had called Link his son. That meant that the king respected Link. Link bowed and exited the room, and lead through the winding stair case to the tower that held the Triforce.  
  
"Link! I'm glad your here!" Zelda called when she saw me coming around the corner. Zelda had her long gold hair tied back, and she was wearing a dress of blue silk. If Link wasn't a commener and if she wasn't a princess, maybe they would like each other. "Hi, Zel, where is the triforce sending us?" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I-i really don't know. We could be taken any where" Link realized she was scared. He guessed she had never left Hyrule before. Zelda picked up her wisdom triforce piece, and dissappeared from the room. Link looked out the window. He saw the sun setting in beautiful colours. This was the way he wanted to remember Hyrule. Picking up the triforce piece of courage, he was taken to a different world.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Review please, no flames, or any other kind of s**t, k?  
  
~+~+~In memory of Katrina Lilostien~+~+~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Final Destination

Hi here's the second chapter. R&R please  
  
Dissy-claimer: I am an average 18-year old guy who's girlfriend died and am making a story she would like. Do you think I would own Zelda? Because if you even think for a moment that I claim to own Zelda, your screwed.  
  
By the way, I'm trying to keep the rating low. I know Katrina wouldn't like high-rating stuff(Like swears and sexual content). She was the coolest person on the planet.  
  
I'm also a horrible writer. Which is why I'm sticking to engineering, and not majoring in english at college.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link found himself in a room that was crowded with people and chairs. He looked at his left hand. The triforce on his left hand indicated that the courage triforce had entered his body and he was where he was supposed to be. He looked around a bit and found Zelda. "Link, your here, good! The darkness wasn't only in our world, but it's in these people's worlds too. Something's gone wrong. Horribly wrong." Link looked around and looked at all the people, and noticed most of them looked worried.   
  
"Attention All People!" Came a voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked up to see the speaker. "Could you all take a seat and I'll explain to you why you are here." The speaker was a black haired woman, who was wearing a red asian silkworm dress. Of course, being curious, everyone sat down and was quiet. Silence. It was quite deafening.  
  
"My name is Cheratrous." The woman started. " A darkness has been spreading over our lands. Two from each world have been chosen to seek refuge in places that cannot have this darkness. We believe the darkness won't harm your homeland, but we must take precaution.   
  
"Around this room are portals. Each one is labeled, and only four people will be allowed accsess. If you are under the age of 17, you will go to a house with adults who know your situation. If you are 18 and older you will be assigned a house and a job to work at." The crowd started mumbling. "Quiet people, quiet! Listen for your name and your destination. When you know where to go, go to the labeled door to meet your guide. First one- Nia and Kopt from Terring, Lasne and..." Link glanced around. It could take a while, and his personality wasn't one for waiting. Zelda, on the other hand, was sitting quite patiently.   
  
Whispering to Zelda, he said "Zelda, how long do you think this will take?" She shook her head. "Shh, quiet Link. It could take a while."  
  
BACK ON EARTH  
  
Kat was outside taking her dog for a walk. She was well known around the neighborhood, because of her gift of service, and her cheery face. Kat was compassionite, always helping someone out. She would babysit for free, rake leaves, shovel drive ways, wash cars, or anything to that extent for anyone Kat thought needed a hand. The only thing that kept Kat from having a big group of friends (none-the-less a boyfriend) was that she couldn't connect to people her age. She just turned _shy_.   
  
"Come along, Lillian" Kat told her dog as she hummed the overworld theme. Lillian was a some type of a chitzu, a small white dog. Sighing, Kat lead her dog around the corner and up into the drive way of her house. Kat wished for some sort of a relationship to come her way as she walked through the door...  
  
  
BACK WITH ZELDA AND LINK  
  
"One thosand and thirty three. Zelda and Link from Hyrule, Nikkih and Aaroniel from Naniska." Zelda looked up. It had been hours"Link. Wake up" she whispered and poked the sleeping Link. "Our names where just called.". Link awoke and listened for where they were going to be sent. Cheratrous looked in their direction. "Destination:" She paused. "Milofinn." Link and Zelda sighed and got up, and spotted the other couple who also stood up. "Wait. Correction, Zelda, Link, Nikkih, Aaroniel, destination: Earth"  
  
There was something in the tone of voice Cheratrous used to say "Earth" that Link nor Zelda liked. But they made their way through the crowds to the door labled Earth. "Hi, I'm Nikkih, and this is my cousin Aaroniel" Said the girl that we met up with there. She was wearing a toga-sort of thing, except it was a golden yellow colour that set her tanned skin and black hair off beautifully. Link looked at Zelda, who was staring at Aaroniel. Aaroniel extended his hand towards Zelda. "I assume you are Zelda, hhm, correct?" Zelda shyly shook his hand. Suddenly an old woman bounded out of the door.   
  
(She talks in this accent, I'm not misspelling anything) "Allo evybody!" The old woman said in a cute old-person voice. "I'm ye guide. Dun bother about mah name, jus call meh Aunty. Ahh... Zelda and Link? From Hyrule? I'm frum Hyrule teh!" The woman was obviously excited to see the teens. Aunty giggled and pulled out a piece of paper, reading glasses and a few odds'n'ends. "Ahhh.. you guys and gals will recieve sum jelery that will give you all the information you need to know to live on Earth. Nikkih and Zelda, you recieve necklasses, Lin.. Link and Aaron will recieve medica bracelets." Link noted that Aaroniel didn't bother to correct Aunty. After Aunty had given them their necklaces and jewelery, she lead the four teens into the room.   
  
"Ah... You might feel tired afta warping, or may expirience mood swings or personality changes. Hole on tight!" She said, and everything turned black.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Milofinn? Don't ask..  
  
Yeah. Reviews welcome, no flames or any crap like that. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Meeting

Third chapter. Thanks to anyone who actually was active enough to review... I mean there are alot of lazy bums that don't bother clicking on the review button to review...   
You know what? Katrina would love to know that you review, she loved any kind of compliments. Thanks guys.  
  
By the way, Nikki (Nikkih) is my kid cousin who likes to hang around with me. I couldn't resist making her a character, although I made her grow up quite a bit...  
  
I DON"T OWN ZELDA, OR ANY OTHER THING THAT IS MENTIONED IN HERE, NOR DO I CLAIM TO!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The room around them blurred, and out of a swirl of colors, Zelda, Link, Nikkih and Aaroniel could finally take in their surrondings. Well, not quite. The foreign teens were dizzy and couldn't think.  
  
"Woooooo" Nikkih hummed stupidly, and stumbled forwards. Zelda couldn't handle the dizzyness and fainted, but Aaroniel caught her, but he was off-balance and had to sit down. All Link could do was moan about his headache that the portal had left behind. It took seventeen minutes for them to come to full alertness. (Author: Cant think of word !)  
  
The room around them had white walls, black leather furnature, a marble fire place and a window. "Ye flippin' furry slands" Aaroniel said to himself in the wonder of it all. Suddenly Aunty came around the corner with a cookie in her mouth.  
  
"Oh! Marice! Derik! Theyd come to! Mmm Hmm! Chiles, dis is your new home!" Aunty said excitedly hugging each of them, accently and unoticedly lost the cookie. A man and a woman walked around the corner with bright smiles.  
  
"Welcome! Oh, we are so glad you're here!" Said the woman, and at the same time the man said "Welcome to our humble home". The teens just looked confused. "Oh, Pardon us, we're sorry. I'm Marice Ranoan, and this is my husband Derik" The woman (now Marice) told them, and shook everyone's hand. The man (notably Derik) started walking away from the group while he was talking. Everyone followed. "Your I.T.C. (Information Technology Chains) should be kicking in. You will recieve all the information that a teen here on earth would need." He turned around and shook hands with everyone as he said their names. "Welcome, Zelda, Nikkih, Aaroniel and Link. Well, I see we've got royalty here too. Your rooms are upstairs along with all the clothing that you will need for the next three days until you become adapted to this new environment. The girls will share a room as well as the boys."   
  
And Upstairs they went. Zelda's and Nikkih's room was purple; Link's and Aaroniel's room was a deep blue. "Meet us down in the kitchen when your done adjusting to your home. We'll be bringing in someone to come and meet you, someone your age so they can help you fit in, okay?" Mrs. Ranoan said with a big smile, and left the teens.  
  
"That was... uh.. interesting." Aaroniel told Link as they claimed the bunk beds. Link shook his head and laughed. "What's so funny? Tell me now!" Demanded Aaroniel. Link laughed harder, and managed to get out a "You've... got... a .... cookie... on .. your ... head" between laughes. Taking the cookie off his head, Aaroniel started laughing with Link. "You know, I didn't know Hylins could laugh"  
  
Link stopped. "Hylians, not Hylins, and yes we can laugh! What did you think I was an idiot or something?" He paused. "Woah, where did that come from? Huh, this whatever-it-is bracelet works."  
  
"So how'd you end up with a hottie like Zelda?" Aaroniel asked Link, who shrugged. "I'm not with her, if that's what your thinking. It could never be, because she's a Princess and I'm a commener." Link replied. "Plus I've really never taken an interest in girls, even though I have tons of girls to choose from back in Hyrule." He said thoughtfully, glad that he hadn't run in to Ruto earlier.  
  
Kat walked fast in anger. Earlier her mother had said that she was selling her nintendo. "You spend too much time with that box and not enough time with teens your age. I'm selling your nintendo, because it's taken over your life. Now go and take our laundry to the Laundrymat..." That's what Mrs. Lilostein had said. No more video game, no more Link. The road of life had thrown some pretty bad things at her, and the nintendo gone was just insult to injury. She knew it was stupid, obsessing over pixels and graphics, but it was her world.  
  
"Katrina? Kat? Are you okay?" Called a familiar voice. Looking up and turning, she saw one of her neighbors. "Oh, Hi, Mrs. Ranoan" Kat said cheerfully, hiding her anger. Mrs. Ranoan smiled. "Good, you looked kind of pale. Listen, I know you are probably going to the laundrymat, But I need some help. It's going to be a tough one to handle, but I think you can do it."   
  
Aaroniel looked out the window. "Look at the great veiw! Mmm hey, Link, if you can't find a girl in Hyrule, maybe you can find one here. Take a look." Sighing, and thinking that Aaroniel was out of his mind, Link took a look out the window. Down below he saw the front yard, Mrs. Ranoan and-and a girl. Link's heart stopped as he mentally described her. Wavy curls of shoulder-length light brown hair that shone gold, fair skin, eyes that where emeralds in the warm sun. He had no idea what he was feeling, and right then he didn't care. All he knew was this girl...  
  
"Link? Yo! Link! I was kidding! Really!" Aaroniel waved a hand infront of Link's blank face. Snapping back to reality, Link walked away from the window. "Link, dude, you 'kay? Woah this new way of speaking is really messing with me."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm fine. For some reason I think the bracelet went on overload, and I paused" Link was relying on his closest excuse. Aaroniel's face changed to teasing. "You _sure_ it was the bracelet?" Aaroniel questioned Link with a goofy grin on his face. Link looked back out to the window to see, in sheer dissappointment, that the girl was gone. "I'm not even going to dignify that crude remark with a reply." They both smiled, knowing that whole thing was a joke. Except Link still couldn't understand why his heart had raced when he saw that girl...  
  
Zelda and Nikkih walked past their door, giggling and chatting about their new clothes. Aaroniel looked out the door, his eyes following Zelda. "Girls. Always chatting. Zelda's a princess you say?" Link nodded. "How... nice..." Aaroniel responded dazed.   
Mrs. Ranoan sat Kat down at the kitchen table."This is going to be hard. The thing is, you can't tell anyone. Not your mom, not your dad, not your dog, not the squirrel on the street, nobody." It seemed so serious to Kat, and suddenly she felt uncomfortable. What had she gotten herself into? "I promise not to tell anyone." She said solemly. Mr. Ranoan nodded. "This is really important. You see, ah, " He paused to think. Kat now felt weird, because no matter what, Mr. Ranoan always had something to say, but he was silent. "Our home is now shared by... teens... forgein exchange students you might say. Only, they aren't from around here... they aren't even from this planet.." Kat frowned then started laughing.   
  
"This is a joke, right?" When she saw the looks on Mr. And Mrs. Ranoan's faces, she stopped laughing. "Your kidding right? I mean, that can't be real. It's-it's not possible..." Mrs. Ranoan took Kat's hand. "Listen, Katrina, we don't understand it ourselves. You just gotta trust. And don't worry, they are not from mars, just from a different dimension, a different world. They look like us. And they need your help, darling." Mrs. Ranoan said in a comforting tone.  
  
Just then Zelda and Nikkih walked into the kitchen. Kat looked at Zelda and knew that she looked so oddly familiar. Very familiar. "Oh, Hi" Said Nikkih when she saw Kat. "Yes, We'll introduce everyone once the boys get down here. Boys!" Mrs. Ranoan called up the stairs.  
  
Suddenly two heads came from around the corner, and Kat fell off her chair. "Oh my, your-your Link!" She looked around wide-eyed, and then she saw Zelda. "And Your Zelda! This can't be happening... can it?"  
  
Everyone looked confused. "How... do you know us?" Asked Zelda, who was looking rather scared. Kat smiled, remembering not to be rude. "It's a video game based on you! I didn't think it could be true... but... OH, I'm sorry, I'm Katrina Lilostein, but everyone calls me Kat." Everyone forgot about all nervousness, except Link who couldn't consentrate, this girl knew him, and she was the girl outside... What could it mean?  
  
Suddenly, there was a bang from up the stairs....  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger. Don't you just love them?  
  
After looking at some of the other Zelda fan stories, I found some stuff I did not like. I'm just going to list them. First off, Link does NOT wear a skirt. It's a tunic. For those of you thinking that it is a skirt need to study what the hell a tunic is. Second, He does not wear tights. They are just very very tight pants. Third, Link is NOT and again, is NOT an elf. He is a hylian. Sorry stuff like that s**t is my pet peeve...  
  
My computer actually deleted this chapter so I had to re-write it, so it may not make any sense. This was the least of my worries though, I've got alot of studying to do for my exam in two weeks, the computer just deleted most of my notes...  
  
Yes. Please review. Okay?  
-Aaron Dude 


	4. Chapter Four: Mists of Danger

I'd like to thank: Emiko-san...(Emiko Merodi...), the rain child, dawn bringer, Rinaidian Warrior(big thanks, you added me to your favorite list), Angel Kalyna, Kari, orng-glo, Kirsty, and Lil For reviewing this story.   
  
Plz ignore the typos. I really don't have time to correct them.  
  
Disclaimer: No. Nooo. I don't own, nor do I claim to own anything except my drivers license and my black jeep  
  
Chapter three: Mists of Danger  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Suddenly a bang sounded from up the stairs. Everyone in the kitchen jumped from the noise, but then froze. No one could process thought, no one could move. Time itself was frozen. But upstairs...  
  
In the room of Zelda's and Nikkih's, a peice of the delicate lace-like sheild barrier had been torn. It had created a portal that allowed darkness to pass through to Earth. The mist-like smokey darkness started swirling into the room. But also in the room was Cheratrous, beckining off the darkness. "You should not be here!" She said, in a strong voice, and poising into battle position, a staff in her hand steady. The darkness seemed to cackle. Cheratrous took a breath. "Lisstiliac bontaron, quiwqi popitri!" She chanted, her staff glowed at the sound. "Snaa litnaa!" The staff glowed brightly, and then gave off streams and rays of bursting light towards the darkness, cursing it back to where it once came.  
  
Cheratrous slipped to her knees, breathing heavily. The darkness was gone, but what really bothered her was how the snare had become, and what would have happened if the teens had been there. But they weren't, they were downstairs trapped in time. Cheratrous smiled, that was her doing. Knowing these humans, at first sign of danger they would charge at it. Adrenaline, fight or flight, humans where so easily predictable. Cheratrous new that even on Earth, the four would not be safe. Patching up the torn invisable barrier, Cheratrous dropped 7 letters on the desk; One for each of the people in the house. Tipping over a dresser to cover up the bang, Cheratrous left.  
  
They all raced up the stairs. Running into Zelda and Nikkih's room, Mr. Ranoan (who was the first in the line of paniking people) stopped and was almost trampled to death by the people in behind of him.   
  
"It was only the dresser." Mr. Ranoan said caustously, eying the letters. "Oh good I thought something bad was happening" Said Nikkih with relief, still wondering about all the tension in the air. Everyone filed out of the room, but Mr. Ranoan stayed behind and stuffed the letters in his pocket.  
  
Mrs. Ranoan was talking down the stairs. "Now, the thing is, we've got names to conquer. Nikkih is fine, but-you can't help but notice that some of these names are... uncommon. Aaroniel, we will give you a nickname. Aaron is a common name around here." Aaroniel (now Aaron) smiled and nodded, agreeing with his new name. Zelda looked at him. "He's so cute when he smiles" The thought ran through her mind before she could trap it and disapline it. She blushed. Nikkih poked Zelda on the arm. She was sure Nikkih had read her mind.  
  
"We could call Zelda Zoe, and Link . . . umm..." Kat suggested then stuttered. She was still in shock about meeting the only guy she had ever liked: Link. Although he hadn't said a word to her all day. But still, she was happy, I mean how many fan girls get to meet the Hylian hero in person?  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Oh no! My mom is going to spazz! I was supposed to have the dry cleaning done!" Said Kat urgently, standing up suddenly. The teens had been chatting with each other for over an hour now. Mr. Ranoan smiled. "It's done. As a thank-you gift I went out and did it for you. It's on the counter."He replied. "but you've been here for three hours, you mother might be worried. Maybe you should head home." Kat bit her lip. She said good bye to everyone, picked up the clean laundry, and promised to return.  
  
Link watched her. What was it that he was feeling? He couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was some new human emotion. But deep inside, he new it wasn't. But it was all the same a mystery. Watching Kat walk her graceful light walk, her eyes shimmering like moonbeans dancing on a still silver pond, his heart pounded faster. Link- Link felt- Link felt what? He could not answer that question in his mind. Nor could he explain his pit feeling when she left.  
  
"She's nice." Zelda's voice rang into his mind. "Huh?" Link looked up at Zelda who was talking to him. "I said: She's nice. Sheesh Link- I mean, Landen, have you even been paying attention?" Landen. The new name decided for Link. "Oh, sorry, Zoe, I'm just tired."  
  
THAT EVENING  
  
Kat lay on her bed, writing in her blue fuzzy diary. _dear diary: I can't believe it! Link! Here! On Earth! And I get to be his friend! This is great!!!!!!!!_ She stopped writing. How Kat wanted to add a "girl" to the front of "friend". Yawning, she switched off the light and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Searching through his medical bracelet, Link looked for what emotion he had felt when Kat was around. All he could find was... Love. It couldn't be love, Link thought. Must be something else...  
  
Link got out of bed, and looked out the window. The roof of the garage was directly below. Opening the window, Link climbed out of the room and onto the roof. The stars where shining brightly. In Hyrule that was a good omen. Link looked to the right, knowing it's where Kat was. It sent small shivers down his back. Right then, he knew that he loved Kat...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cough cough   
  
Kat was a romantic. Loved life.   
Stupid Drunk driver.  
Don't drink and drive. You may kill someone like my Katrina Lilostein.  
  
Okay, listen up! Please review, and please suggest a title for this story. I think the recent one is so... blah, right?   
**ATTENTION ARTISTS** I'm looking for artists to draw one of the more dramatic scenes (lots to come) for more info email me (see my profile)  
  
-adios Aaron dude 


	5. Chapter Five: The Flame, and the rose

Once again! I rise and write yet another chapter of the story! Yeast is a terribly helpful thing, ain't it?  
  
Note from the author: Sorry if I have offended any of the fan girls. Thanks to Gregg and Kirsti for helping me write this chapter. Do I have to tell you what I don't own? Examples of... Zelda, sleeping beauty, or anything else in this fic?  
  
On with the story!  
Chapter (four or five? I don't remember) - Fires of Darkness (this one is pretty long)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The long summer days has been lost, although the relationships have grown between the teens. The once green leaves have now fallen, so high school is now a priority for our young characters. They have most of their classes together, except Link and Aaroniel both joined fencing, Zelda joined home economics, Nikkih is taking a sewing class, and Kat joined drama.  
  
It is now November. The drama team is putting on it's first play. Kat landed herself into the narrating of the story Sleeping Beauty. Zelda and Nikkih are sitting second row, ready to cheer on their friend.  
  
Link sits quietly. Well, maybe not-so-quietly. Fidgiting with a red rose that he had perchased earlier, he practised his lines. Link wasn't in the play, of course, but he was trying to decide what to say to Kat after the performance without revealing his true feelings for her. "Um, Kat, this is for you, good job on the- no. Congradulations, you did great! No. What am I going to say?"  
  
"What for, Landen?" Asked a familier voice. Link looked up. It was Gregg, a guy in Link's math class. Looking down at the rose, Link unsuccessfully tried to hide the warm pink color that had crept onto his face. Gregg sat down beside Link and laughed. "For Kat, right? You gonna ask her out?"   
  
Link shot Gregg a glare. "I-I'm just going to congradulate her on her performance." Gregg shook his head in mock. "Landen, everyone in math class knows you like her. You are consistantly taking a peek in her direction. Why don't you ask her out?" Teased Gregg, giving Link some advice also. Failing to think of anything to respond to that, Link was glad that the house lights dimmed, music started, and the curtains rose.  
  
The background had been painted as a castle, making Link a little homesick for Hyrule. Kat walked up to center stage, wearing a costume of a maiden's dress, pale blue fabric with purple accents. Link was almost stunned. She had her hair done perfectly, the top layer in a ponytail, and a strand of braided hair fell softly on the left side of her face.  
  
"Long time past, in a kingdom far, far away, lived a king, and his queen. She had just given birth to a baby girl, unknowing how soon her fate would be consealed. On the baby's name day, Aurora, we shall call her, got cursed by an evil faerie." Kat spoke clearly. Link was enchanted. Her beauty, her voice, her... Link dropped the rose, unbeknownst that a drop of darkness fell from the tip.  
  
It took Link a while to be able to concentrate again. "Upon her sixteenth birthday, your sweet baby girl will prick her finger on the tip of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep! Never to be awaken until true love's first kiss..." Link heard, the voice coming from a girl on stage. Link searched the stage looking for Kat. Gregg poked Link in the back.  
  
"Calm down Link, she's over by that light over there. Ask her out." Gregg pointed at Kat, and grinned. Link scowled at him, and didn't respond.  
  
It happened so sudden. The sound of glass breaking, smell of smoke, the atmosphere of panicing people. A light had fallen over, and flames were spreading through the theatre. Screaming, lots of screaming! People ran from the building in fear.   
  
That was Link's first reaction. But then he had remembered that Kat had been near the light. His mind didn't need to tell his feet to turn around.   
  
The stage was engulfed in flames, ash was falling from the roof, all hell had broken loose. It was hard for Link to breath, but coughing, he searched for Kat. It didn't take him long, but it seemed to take eternaty to reach Kat.  
  
She was holding a crying baby, trying to hold a cloth over it's mouth so it wouldn't inhale too much smoke. Kat was trying to pull the unconscious mother of the child to safety, but failing, due to her lack of strength. Link ran to them, coughing, hearing them cough, picking up the woman. Kat was coughing badly, and Link, without even knowing it, held her closely, trying to keep her from the smoke.  
  
Door... where was the door? Link tried to open his eyes to see, but the smoke burned his eyes. But then... yelling... someone came to their rescue... took the woman and the baby....  
  
They were outside. The sound of ambulances, firetrucks, people yelling.... it was over powering. Link was coughing, coughing, and so was Kat, the two standing, embracing, among the chaos.  
  
Link was finally able to breath. He looked down at Kat, realizing that he was holding her, and listened for her cough to avail. "Link" Kat managed to get out in between coughs. He looked at her carefully. To his shock, horror or happiness, Kat was holding a red, red rose.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this chapter seemed rather unnessicary, but it is needed for chapters ahead. If this is just mumbling to you, ignore it.  
  
Sorry I know this chapter was long.  
  
Adios  
- Aaroniel Dude  
AND GREGGLER!   
& |irsti  
  
=======  
I'm still looking for artists. Email me if interested.  
=======  
=======  
Someone come up with a name for the story!  
Also, I think we need a name for our group of teens. Write your idea in a review.  
======= 


	6. Chapter Six: Sticks and Stones

Bean a while.  
  
I mispelled Kristy's name. I must mention that before she hurts me again.... Kristy, you can take your high heels off.... (My shins are bruised, mutter mutter)  
  
Chapter six: Sticks and stones  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Mr. Ranoan looked up from the Sunday morning edition paper, trying not to laugh. Acting as serious as he could, he couldn't help but chuckle at the front page article. Link and Kat where standing in front of him, both looking down with bright red faces, obviously embaressed, waiting for Mr. Ranoan to say something. Finally he did. "Interesting article. Too bad that the theater burned down." Mr. Ranoan said, and he folded the newspaper in half and put it on the table. "You two run along, don't let it bother you two. You're heroes now, you know that. Everyone will want to talk to you." That was plain simple fact. They had saved a woman and her child. But that wouldn't be the reason they would have so much attention. Both Kat's and Link's faces reddened more then they already had been. Mr. Ranoan laughed but pretended it was a cough. "You kids run along now." And solemly, the two left.  
  
Chuckling, Mr. Ranoan picked up the article and a pair of scissors, carefully trimming around the article and the half page photo of the burning theater with the embracing couple infront of it. The embracing couple, known as Kat and Link.  
  
-  
  
"Kat! Kat! Kat!" Zelda yelled all the way down the stairs excitedly. Kat and Link both stopped, and looked at Zelda. "Guess what? Aaroniel asked me out!! And oh, why are your faces so red?" Kat glanced at Link.  
  
"Um, never mind. That's great that you and Aaron have told each other your feelings about each other." Kat said, trying to uplift the mood. Zelda excitedly put on her coat and shoes, and flung open the door to go shopping for a new outfit.  
  
Link sighed. "How are we going to go to school tomorrow?" He asked, his mind racing over what was going to happen. "I, I don't know, Link, we can't change what's in the paper. And we can't change the fact that this is a small city and news travels faster then light." Kat tried to answer his question, and finding no comforting reply.   
  
Zelda came running back into the house holding a newspaper. Link and Kat both winced, for they knew what was coming. "What the hell is this? Why didn't you guys tell me? It's all over town!" Link looked for some escape while Kat thought of how to respond to Zelda's demanding questions. "Umm, well, we saved a child and her mother. We weren't thinking straight after inhaling the smoke"  
  
"Most certainly not!" Zelda's temper cooled. "I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow. Man, must be embarrasing for you guys." Link shot Zelda a look that said that she wasn't helping. So Zelda decided to leave to follow out with her earlier plans of shopping.  
  
"What are we going to do?"Asked Kat. "I mean, after getting -that- from a close friend, imagine-" Link picked up Kat's hand, automaticly making her stop mid-sentince. "We'll face it. Together. As that human saying goes... "Sticks and stones may break my bones, yet words mean nothing to me""  
  
-  
  
Well, when Monday came they went to school. Yes, there was teasing, and mocking, and jealousy from the girls who liked the blonde, blue-eyed guy 'Landon', but generaly they were named heroes. Of course, it took weeks to let it all settle in, but sooner or later everything was back to normal.  
  
This trial that tested Kat and Link's friendship did not break the relationship, but made it stronger. A small wish has been planted in both their hearts, and it continues to grow.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
More to come  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a little short. And really really late. Not to mention, a little stupid. College isn't the best place to write a story. Especially if it's the day you move into a dormatory, and the girls decide to play a trick on the guys.... And suddenly you find your just-neatly-unpacked-and-cleaned room covered in shaving cream. (Gregg thought it was whipped cream and stuffed a handful in his mouth... heh heh.. poor Gregg.)  
  
Gregg: This story is brought to you inpart by: shaving cream. It looks like whipped cream but tastes like metallic rotten fish.  
  
Adios  
  
- Aaron Dude 99 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Return

We still haven't found the prankers yet BUT everything is cleaned up. So I write another chapter.   
Thanks to all who reviewed. Much appretiated.  
  
Chapter Seven: The fall of GREGG!  
  
No... no... I'm kidding... but gregg is standing and reading over my shoulder. Very annoying. A stunt Kristy would pull. Good, he left.   
Chapter Seven: The Return  
________________________________________________________  
  
November was past, quick as light. December, in all it's brilliant celebrations, was unlike any month that the teens had seen before. Snow, lights, cheery people, so amazing. In all of Earth's bests, christmas was most radiant. But it wasn't just Christmas that the teens were preparing for.  
  
Kat's birthday was December 12. Zelda and Nikkih were always shopping so they had lots of cool little things to give Kat. But Link and Aaron, on the other hand.  
  
Aaron sighed. "Link, I have no more ideas. You figure something out. I'm asking Zelda for help."   
  
"Yeah, but I want to give her something original. Something that she will remember me for. And her birthday is tomorrow!" Slightly agitated and annoyed, Link looked through some of his old stuff from Hyrule. His tunic, hat, belt, pants and boots where at the top. He dug some more. At the very bottom he found a small bag. It was the bag of rupees the King had gave Link before he had left.  
  
"Hey, Link, is it true that you carry around a sword, even here on earth? I've heard alot of rumours but never botherd to ask." Aaroniel looked down from his top bunk. Link rolled his eyes and brought the bottom hem line of his jeans up to his knee, revealing a small dagger. "It's not a sword, but I carry it around. I made a promise to protect Zelda no matter when, where, or why. And I'd rather not do it weapon less." Aaroniel nodded, hearing in Link's tone that he was a little frustrated.   
  
Link poured out the contents of the rupee bag out. And at the very bottom was what he was looking for. A small, silver shard that worth 500 rupees. It was thin, but as long as Link's index finger. At the top of the shard was a small engraved triforce symbol. "Perfect" thought Link, as he made a small hole in the top and poked a string through the hole.   
  
Aaroniel admired the new necklace. "Cool, Link, she'll really like that. I'm going to go talk to Zel." And he left.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Link couldn't sleep. He had celebrated birthdays before, including his own, but there was something different about Kat's. Maybe he was excited, maybe he wasn't. Maybe he wanted to see Kat's delight when she saw the necklace. Maybe he wanted to hear her say that she loved him..............  
  
Tossing. Turning. Would night ever end? Link stood up and walked over to the window. "What are you doing?" A sleepy voice mumbled. Link turned and saw a half-asleep Aaroniel. Link smiled. "Just getting some air" He responded. It was good enough for Aaron, who rolled over and started snoring. Stelthly, Link opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. Immediatly sensing his mistake, he was quick to jump back into the house. "Crap, forgot about the snow" he muttered, rubbing his cold feet.  
  
After putting on a pair of socks and his old kokari boots, Link fiddled with the necklace. An idea just rolled into his ear and stayed inside his head. Link grabbed his hookshot and once again, climbed out onto the roof.   
  
Aiming his hookshot to the roof of Kat's house, Link felt uneasy. He hadn't roof-jumped since he was a kid. And what would he do if she was awake? He looked at his watch. 2:07 pm. The odds were on his side. Pressing the release button, Link swung over to her roof.   
  
Rubbing the small dent his hookshot had just made in the siding, Link bit his lip. Too late to go back now.  
  
Kat's window was slightly open, making Link's entrance easier. The light from the stars dimly lit the room in a blue veil. Kat's room was decorated with porciline dolls, figurines, books and papers. The walls where a light shade of purple, and the bedding was white with little purple flowers embrodering the top.  
  
Kat looked like an angel. The blue glow gently fell upon her soft skin, the moonbeams dancing amoung each strand of her wavy brown hair. Link brushed away the few small strands that fell upon her cheek. His smile was small and serene. Link wished that moment could last, and he slipped the necklace into her hand. Link bent down to kiss Kat, but she let out a sigh that startled Link. So he moved quickly and left the room, leaving the window open by accident. And so he returned to his bedroom.  
  
Shivering, Kat sat up. Wasn't someone just there? Or had she imagined it? A cool draft entered her room. She didn't remember opening the window that wide... or did she? Kat looked down at the small cold item she was holding. It was silver, glimmering in the pale light, attached by a string. Putting it around her neck, Kat loved it instantly.  
  
And outside, it started snowing.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Aaron, Kat, Link, Nikkih and Zelda were in the front yard. The girls were making snow angels and the guys where having a snowball fight. Kat showed off her necklace to everyone. Aaron gave Link an "What are you up to?" look, where as Link returned with an "Just watch" look. (Guys DO communicate that way, for all you girls out there)  
  
"The thing is, I have no idea who gave it to me. I just woke up with it." Kat said, proving not only that it was a gorgeous necklace, but it also was mysterious. Link grinned. He would tell Kat that it was from him, but not yet. Maybe at the party tonight.  
  
They had barely hung out for twenty minutes when Mr. and Mrs. Ranoan came outside. They looked very upset. "Nikki, Aaron, Landon, Zoe. I've got some news." Mrs.Ranoan said quietly, and tears hung in her eyes. Mr. Ranoan continued for her. "It's safe, safe for you four to go back. Aunty's inside. You have two minutes to say good bye."  
  
Everyone sat for ten seconds in complete silence, in shock. The four were just learning to love Earth. And once again, they were being taken. Kat realised how hard it must be for the Ranoans, for they could not have children of their own.  
  
Link stood completely blank. No. How could it happen? Why now? When everything was working out for him? How could he leave Kat behind? Emotion ran strong.  
  
Hugs where passed around. Zelda and Aaron didn't want to leave each other. Link and Kat didn't either. And the Ranoans wanted to keep their only children. Sorrow was like a heavy net that had been cast over them. Moments ago everything had been perfect, peiced together, but now it was falling apart, crumbling and loosing the peices, forever lost.  
  
Kat embraced Link. A sort of magic passed between them. Link could tell Kat was crying, and it took all his strength not to cry with her. The two minutes went faster then anything, and Link turned to face Aunty. "Come, chile." Her tone was calm, gently, almost grandmothery. And soon, Link found the world spinning, then disappearing altogether.  
  
Falling to her knees, Kat looked at the empty spot where link had been standing, and cried.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
blah. depressing ending to this chapter. But at least it's longer then the last one.   
  
I hope to write the next chapter soon. I don't want to leave you guys in the dark about what's going to happen next.  
  
Adios  
- Aaroniel Dude 99 


	8. Chapter Eight: A world apart

-Sighs- Well, I got a traffic jam of feed back. Most people don't want kat and link seperated. Well, it happened. I've got the story planned out. I'm not going to leave them like that. Which is why there are several more chapters to come.   
  
I'd like to take this time to thank all those who have reviewed. Because there are twenty six reviews, I'm not going to thank each personally, but I'd like to give a BIG thanks to everyone. Not only did you read this, but you took time out to review it. I know Katrina would appreatiate it, and it keeps me motivated.   
  
Chapter Eight: A world apart  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Link awoke in the hall that he had first met Cheratrous. This time, he was not as dizzy as the first time he had warped. His footsteps echoed. It was cold, emtpy and lonely. Where was Aaron, Aunty, Nikkih and most importantly, Princess Zelda? Link's question was quickly answered, because behind him appeared the four.  
  
Nikkih sighed. "Gawd, Link, I feel sorry for you. Too bad we didn't have something of hers..." Link turned away. He didn't feel like talking. But apparently, Aaron did.   
  
"Nikkih! You're a genious! I completely forgot about the Neriko Sanbecam! When royalty weilds it, they can create protals to different worlds if they have something special from someone they deeply care about! Zelda, give me something of yours, and Link, do you have any thing of Kat's?" Everyone cast their eyes to Link, hoping for a positive answer. But they didn't get one. "No." Link said depressingly, brushing the melted snow off his shoulders. Aaron sighed. Zelda reached to her ears and took off her golden triforce earrings.  
  
"Aaroniel, they were my mothers. Will I be able to get them back?" Aaroniel reached out his hand, and told her that returning them would be the first thing he did after he opened the portal. Zelda smiled, and hugged Aaroniel.  
  
Footsteps echoed from the hallway that no one had noticed before. "Prince Aaroniel, Princess Zelda, Nikkih, and Link! I'm so glad that you are back. Hyrule and Naniska where the first to be cleared of all darkness. I am glad to see you well. In moments, your seprate land powers will take you back to your worlds. I must say it has been a pleasure meeting you all" Came Cheratrous's voice, as she walked into the main area. Zelda, for a second looked confused.   
  
Moments later, Link and Zelda found themselves looking at the golden power itself. They were back. Back in Hyrule, in the high tower of the palace. "Home" Zelda murmered. "Link, we're home. Home!" Zelda, in great excitement, made her way down the stairs to see her beloved father. Link followed, not out of excitement, but because there might be something down there waiting for Zelda, and Link wasn't thinking it would be her father. But nothing was there, Link was being paranoid, which Zelda had accused him of being, many many times.   
  
That evening, a celebration was held in honour that the darkness was gone, that the great Princess Zelda and the hero Link had returned. There was feasting, dancing, singing, speaches, anything that could go into a midevil celebration. Link tried to sit through it, but after an hour of fiddling with his fork and not eating anything, he walked out and rode Epona along the shores of the Bay. Somehow, it was so painful for him, to be away from Kat, knowing that he couldn't go back.  
  
Aaroniel, or Prince Aaroniel (don't ask me how that worked out) created a portal to hyrule and returned to Zelda, as he had promised. The connection was welcomed by the king of Hyrule, and as well as the King of Naniska, because of the trade that could go on, there was so much that could be done, and there was peace amoung the lands. Days, weeks, months, all disappeared. For Link, Earth was just a faint memory. But Kat would always remain in his heart, in a strong vision that was clearer then a cloudless sky.   
  
Two years have past, and Aaroniel serves as King of Hyrule, with Queen Zelda at his side, and Zelda's father as an adviser. Link, in his eighteenth year, was now called not only to guard the Golden Power(triforce), but the Sacred Tinorbe, Naniska's treasure. He had never gotten over missing Kat, so he decided that he would never marry another girl as long as he had lived. It certainly gave him immence satisfaction when he told Ruto.  
  
- Somewhere in on of the corners of Naniska -  
  
"Calm down. You are making me angry." A man said placidly, running his fingers up and down the blade of a sword. The small bearded man whom had been spoken to stopped his pacing and turned to the sitting man. "Master, you must understand that our time is running out to get the Tinorbe. And yet you do nothing! Do you not even have a plan? This swordsman that is protecting it is not foolish, nor is he weak. You know how much time we have left, you need to do something!"  
  
The sitting man chuckled. "All in good time, Tethroth. All in good time. Besides, remember the failed plan? Where we tried to fill all the worlds with darkness?" the man paused, and started speaking to himself more then Tethroth. "That damn Cheratrous, wrecking all that marvolous destruction that was to come."  
  
"Master Quain?" Called Tethroth, to bring his master back to reality. Quain looked displeased, not liking being interrupted from thought. "Anyhow, Cheratrous, (curse her name) thought that she had cleaned all the worlds of our substance darkness. But she was wrong, the old fool. Darkness is still on Earth."  
  
What Quain said was true. For Link, unnoticedly, had let darkness get past the barrier, on the fateful day of Kat's drama performance. It had dripped from the tip of the rose when Link dropped it. And it never got noticed, and was left there until it's master commanded it to destroy.  
  
Tethroth sighed, and gave Quain the impression that he didn't know how that was going to help them. Quain rolled his eyes as if it where bloody obvious, and explained. "When Cheratrous took two people from each world and took it to a safe world, she took the princess of hyrule, and the swordsman whom now guards the Tinorbe. The swordsman left something behind on Earth when he returned to Hyrule." Tethroth thought for a second.  
  
"He left behind a powerful weapon we can destroy him with?" Tethroth guessed. Quain stood up and hit his servant on the head, and yelled something like "Idiot" at him. After settling down, Quain continued.  
  
"No, fool! He left behind..." Quain paused for a more dramatic effect. "His first love." Tethroth, rubbing his head, nodded. "We summon the swordsman, and use the human child as a bargaining tool for the Tinorbe. After, we kill him, so he does not come back for it.   
  
"With the darkness on Earth, we can get our bargaining tool. It should not be long before we have our hands on the Tinorbe, and then we can conquer. Go! Send a messanger to the swordsman!" Quain ordered Tethroth, who bowed and left the room. Quian's chuckle echoed off the stone walls as he commanded the darkness to do his bidding.  
  
-  
  
Kat watched from her window. Some days she could imagine Link, Zelda, Aaroniel and Nikkih walking down the sidewalk. How she longed to see them, they had been her closest friends. But she mourned more because Link was gone, a peice of her heart torn from her, taken with such brutal force. Kat often wondered why every good thing in her life was taken from her. The last two years without them had been miserable, and lonely.  
  
An eerie feeling fell over the room. Kat felt a draft fall into the room, and shivered. A shadow loomed over her. Kat turned around, and saw blackness.  
  
A wave, a wave of shadow, no, darkness, billowed into the room around her, seeming to take away everything around it. A scream built up in Kat's throat, but could not make it past her lips. The darkness came closer, closer, until it surrounded her. Kat gasped for air, but found herself swallowing darkness. She could not see, nor could she breath. She faught to get free, but to no avail. Soon, her body gave up the struggle, and the darkness consumed the fragile girl.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Blah. Another cliffhanger, and a lousy way to end a chapter. I need a life. Besides the one I've got.Reviews always welcomed. Flames sometimes accepted.  
  
Adios  
  
-Aaron 


	9. Chapter Nine: Plans Unveiled

I had a feeling that if I didn't update soon, I'd have people coming after me with flamethrowers. My excuses are stated at the bottom so you can get at the chapter faster.  
  
===========================================================  
  
"You sure, sir, that this is where they had taken her?" Link asked the old man beside him. "Why would someone take your daughter to a place so morbid?"  
  
The old man shook his head. "I don't know, but I will repay you handsomely if you could return Sarrha unharmed. Somehow, you feel like my only hope right now."  
  
Link and the elder stood right on the edge of a valley, overlooking a dark forest and a castle, just as Link had described it, morbid. The valley looked like a rough climb, and Link was suddenly glad he wouldn't have to ride a horse down the slope, even if it meant a long trip there and back, on foot.  
  
"I will forever be in your service, Lord Link, if you could do this for me. I feel enough anger in why they took Sarrha that I could go in there and rescue her myself, but, ah," The old man glanced down at his cane. "I could not have made the trip down there, due to my lame leg."  
  
The swordsman turned to the father of Siarrha. "No, good sir, I am in your service. It is an oath I have taken under the eyes of King Aaroniel and Queen Zelda. You came to me in need and now I shall help you."  
  
In actual fact, Link wasn't thinking that at all. "I should be expecting an ambush in the forest. And this better not be another set-up to get me a fiancé." Link thought. "No one can ever replace K- No. I will not think about her." He pushed memories of Kat far back into his mind. That was gone, what was important now was to rescue Sarrha.  
  
"I will meet you at our last camp spot, and hopefully, you'll have Sarrha with you." The elderly man said.  
  
Link nodded, and started making his way down the cliff.  
  
Once the hero was out of sight, the old man quietly chuckled. Within a puff of black smoke, he turned himself back into his original form.  
  
"For hero of Time," Tethroth mumbled to himself. "He sure is guillable." And with another puff of black smoke, Tethroth was gone, but a black bird flew from it, and swept down towards the castle.  
  
----------------  
  
Link got to the doors of the castle just fine. There had been no ambush.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong here." He muttered, "For not even an animal in the forest. Surely that will change, when I come back out." Stereotyping, Link knew, was a bad habit to get into, but better to be prepared for the worst then expecting the best.  
  
Inside, it was a small hallway, with only a small light coming from the end of the passage. At the end, was a dining room, filled with a feast, and lit by a few candles. Looking around, Link noticed that there were no doors leading out of the room, except the one that he had entered by. That fact was not calming.  
  
Did he dare touch the food? Of course not. By fact, whom ever had taken Sarrha was now expecting him, so the dinner was probably poisoned.  
  
"Welcome, young sir, to my humble house." Came a voice. Link turned to see where it came from, and realised a man had just entered the room by a door that had not been there before, and didn't quite seem like it had been there afterwards.  
  
Curses, thought Link. Magician's keep. This would be tricky.  
  
"Go ahead and eat. It's not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking. And I shall explain to you, as you have enough wisdom that you'd be able to see through my lying anyways." The man calmly spoke.  
  
Link ignored the pang in his stomach. "I'm not hungry." He remembered that he had some bread-cake in his traveller's pouch. Saving it to eat later would be his best option.  
  
"Well then," The man clapped his hands and the food disappeared. "No need to have such food out then."  
  
Clearing his throat, Link demanded, "Why have you taken Sarrha? Her father requests her safe return."  
  
There was a small time of silence. Then the man started to laugh. "Rather amusing isn't it? For I do not know of any Sarrha. Someone wanted you to come here rather badly."  
  
I thought there was something fishy about the old man, Link thought to himself.  
  
"But, I do know a reason why you might have wanted to come. You see, I have heard about Naniska's mystical Tinorbe, which used to be in the hands of a certain Prince Aaroniel. I do believe he entrusted it to his best friend and servant!"  
  
Link just glared. "How peculiar." He grumbled, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.  
  
"But isn't it? Take your hand from your sword and let's have proper introductions before we decide whether to fight or not. It would be gentlemen-like, even though such a undomesticated warrior probably wouldn't know what that would mean." "And insulting me is going to help you how?" Link asked sarcastically, letting his arm drop to his side.  
  
"Oh, never mind." The man sighed. "I am Lord Quinn. Master of this castle, Sorcerer of the dark woods, and keeper of black magic."  
  
Pause. "I'm Link."  
  
"No title?"  
  
"Yes, it just takes too long to say." Link kept his steady glare on the some-what confused lord.  
  
"Sit down, Link. We have much to discuss." Quinn ordered, and started to slowly pace around the table. Link sat down in the furthest chair from Quinn.  
  
"I have a particular interest in the Tinorbe, as I told you before. It would, let's say, increase my magic powers by a immense difference. Now, I know you carry it with you, Link. So I am willing to make you a fair trade."  
  
With that, Link dropped his head into his hand. He had never given it up, no matter the stakes or the battle. What made the magician think that this would be different? "I am not willing to accept. There is nothing high enough that you could give me."  
  
"I disagree." Quinn alleged. "I have something that you would give the Tinorbe and your life for."  
  
How stupid could this Quinn guy be? Link thought to himself. "I don't believe you for a moment, or maybe such an undomesticated man is just too easily fooled."  
  
The Sorcerer chuckled. It was then that Link noticed that Quinn held something in his fist. "All I have to show you for right now," he mumbled quietly, "Is a lovely trinket. But you'll recognise it."  
  
And Quinn released his hand, and a small necklace fell onto the table. Link stood up, reached for it, then carefully examined it. A small, black diamond pendant on a silver chain. No, it wasn't a diamond, it was a rupee, with a small triforce carved on it.  
  
Link couldn't believe it, and heard Quinn laughing at the shock on his face. This was... this was...  
  
The necklace he had given Kat, the last day he had been on Earth.  
  
-----------  
  
Dizziness. For a second, she felt like she couldn't breath, her lungs rejecting the cold air. But finally she coughed the darkness out, and was able to regain consciousness.  
  
Her fingers where moving. Good news, that meant she wasn't paralysed. They moved... and felt cold, solid stone.  
  
This isn't right, Kat thought. This isn't my house.  
  
But slowly, she fell unconscious again.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Good. Updated. I'm proud.  
  
My "reasons" (excuses) for not updating earlier.... Number one, Over Christmas break my family and I went to Florida. Number two, one of my friends, Ben, crashed the computer. Number three, I met a beautiful girl, Korean like me, and I've been spending time with her. Number four, my Aunt, Nikki's mom, was diagnosed with cancer, so I've been taking care of Nikki, I take her out for ice cream on Fridays and drive her to her friend's houses when her parents can't. Number five, it slipped my mind.  
  
Anyways, hopefully it won't be as long for me to update again.  
  
A²ron 


End file.
